Mystery In The Life Of School In Voca Gakuen
by Akita Megumi
Summary: Rin bersekolah di Voca Gakuen yang ternyata dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak misteri bahkan tragedi pembunuhan yang sadis, bagaimana Rin bisa memecahkan misteri yang sedang terjadi di sekolahnya? dan bagaimana juga kisahnya dengan sosok hantu yang misterius yang dia temui secara tiba-tiba? serta bagaimana kisah percintaanya? jika penasaran silahkan membaca cerita ini hingga selesai
**Saia kembali hadir dengan cerita terbaru,semoga kalian tetap suka dengan cerita-cerita buatan saia….tapi tenang saja cerita yang stunya akan tetap lanjut bahkan cerita ini….karena itu saia memohon dukungan kalian semua**

 **Diclaimer: cerita ini sepenuhnya karangan saya (mungkin), bagi kalian yang tidak mau membacanya tobol bac selalu setia menunggu kalian semua**

 **Warning: OOT, Typo, cerita tidak masuk akal dengan judulnya, aneh, dan yang paling penting harap siapkan kantung muntahnya bagi kalian yang mau muntah sih**

 **Genre: Mystery, Romance, Gore (sedikit), Supranatural, dan horror**

 **Saia harap kalian menyukai cerita saia yang kali ini**

 **So….**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 1: Tragedy**

* * *

Tokyo, 18 June 1900

Di sebuh lorong pembuangan air yang hitam gelap dimana terdengar sebuah langkah kaki yang terlihat tergesa-gesa diiringi dengan nafas yang mulai terasa begitu berat….dari kejauhan terdengar kegaduhan yang terus mengikuti suara langkah kaki tersebut, hingga suatu titik langkah kaki tersebut menemukan sebuah ujung dari lorong tersebut dengan segera dia pun memasuki tempat yang dia kira jalan keluar tersebut.

Disana dia melihat ada seorang pria,yang bisa dia sebut sahabat baiknya sedang menunggunya di ujung jalan selanjutnya dengan tersenyum orang yang baru saja berhasil keluar dari lorong yang gelap itu pun segera berlari mendekati sahabatnya tersebut dengan tersenyum, hingga terdengar sebuah tembakan….pria tersebut segera berhenti ketika melihat sahabatnya yang telah mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk menembak dirinya itu, orang tersebut melihat ke arah mana pistol itu menembak. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh orang tersebut pun tersungkur ketika mengetahui bahwa pistol sahabatnya telah menembak tepat di jantung sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Monster sepertimu lebih baik mati saja" ucap sahabatnya dan mulai menembak kembali ke arah kepala orang tersebut berkali-kali hingga amunisi di dalam pistol tersebut habis, orang yang terkapar itu kini dipenuhi dengan darah segar yang teruse keluar dari kepelanya dimana terdapat banyak sekali bekas tembakan yang ada di belakang kepalanya membuat kepala orang tersebut nyaris hancur akibat tembakan yang terus dilakukan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

Orang-orang yang mengejar orang tersebut mulai mendekati tubuh orang yang sudah terbujur kaku tersebut.

"Bawa dia ke ruang laboratorium, lalu tiba disana potong-potong bagian tubuhnya…jika tidak ada yang bagus bakar habis dan buang abunya jauh-jauh ke laut, apa kalian mengerti?" ucap sahabatnya

Orang-orang yang disuruh pun segera membawa tubuh orang itu ke lab dan segera memotong tubuhnya sesuai dengan perintah yang telah diberikan orang tersebut, karena tidak ada bagian yang bagus mereka pun memutuskan membakarnya hingga menjadi abu dan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dan pada akhirnya abu dari orang tersebut pun dibuang kelaut hingga tidak terlihat kembali.

* * *

Tokyo, 18 June 2016

Kota yang dulu terlihat tua tersebut pun mulai berubah menjadi kota yang maju dan banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang kelangit, seorang gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna _Aquamarine_ dengan rambut berwarna _honeyblonde_ sebahu menatap ke langit biru yang cerah dengan tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, semoga hari ini menjadi hari baru yang indah" gumam gadis tersebut

Gadis tersebut pun mulai berjalan menyusuri bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang hingga tiba di stasiun bawah tanah, gadis itu pun segera menaiki kereta yang bisa mengantarnya menuju sekolahnya, dalam waktu 15 menit kereta tersebut pun tiba di daerah sekitar sekolahnya hanya perlu ditambah berjalan selama 10 menit untuk benar-benar bisa tiba di sekolahnya.

Gadis itu pun segera memasuki gerbang yang bertuliskan Voca Gakuen,dengan semangatnya dia pun melihat di sebuah papan pengumuman yang menunjukkan dimana ruang kelasnya yang sebenarnya, hingga akhirnya dia pun menemukan namanya dan segera berlari menuju ruang kelasnya tersebut.

1-2 Adalah tulisan dari ruang kelas gadis tersebut dia pun segera memasuki ruangan kelasnya tersebut.

"Rin-chan" ucap seseorang dari kejauhan

Gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu pun segera menoleh "Eh? Miku-chan?" ucap Rin terlihat terkejut melihat sahabatnya itu berada di belakangnya

"Sepertinya kita akan satu kelas lagi nih, karena itu untuk satu tahun kedepan mohon kerjasamanya ya...Rin-chan" ucap Miku dengan tersenyum

"Iya" ucap Rin juga dengan tersenyum

Mereka berdua pun segera memasuki pintu kelasnya tersebut dan segera mencari tempat duduk yang cocok buat mereka berdua, dimana mereka berdua selalu duduk berdampingan, Rin mendekati Miku dan mulai bercerita tentang banyak hal yang dia pertanda mulainya upacara pembukaan pun telah dibunyikan. Semua murid Voca Gakuen termasuk Rin dan Miku segera menuju ke sana untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan atau bisa dibilang sambutan bagi siswa dan siswi baru serta sebagai sambutan tahun ajaran yang baru.

Setengah jam pun berlalu, Rin dan Miku pun kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing disana terdapat beberapa orang berkumpul sambil berbicara sendiri.

"Nee? Nee? Apakah kamu tau? Kalau ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa disekolah kita ini berhantu lo" ucap salah satu murid tersebut

"Benarkah? Seram banget sih" ujar yang lain dengan ketakutan

"Iya, bahkan sering terdengar kalau sudah banyak sekali siswi yang menghilang begitu saja dan di temukan kembali dalam keadaan yang tragis" ucap yang satunya lagi

"Sudahlah jangan bercerita yang seram seperti itu lagi, nanti jika ada yang mendengar mereka bisa saja ketakutan nanti" ucap yang lainnya

Rin yang secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan orang tersebut melihat ke arah Miku dengan tatapan bingung

"Nee? Miku-chan, benarkah itu? Kalau sekolah kita itu berhantu?" tanya Rin yang terlihat penasaran

"Hm….katanya sih begitu, tapi aku juga kurang tau pastinya sih" ucap Miku sambil coba mengingat rumor yang akhir-akhir ini dia dengar

"Aku jadi penasaran" ucap Rin Miku pun segera mengajak Rin ke sebuah lorong yang cukup sepi

"Rin-chan, kamu jangan berpikiran untuk mencari tau hal itu ya….habisnya kalau Rin-chan sudah penasaran pasti hal itu akan kamu cari tau hingga ketemu jawabannya meskipun taruhannya nyawa sekalipun" ucap Miku yang coba mengingat segala tingkah Rin hingga saat ini

"Baik-baik aku tidak akan mencari tau hal itu lagi" ucap Rin

* * *

Rin dan Miku pun kembali berjalan dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok gadis misterius yang tidak terlihat wajahnya akibat tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang dan terlihat ada darah segar yang terus menetes kebawah lantai tersebut.

" _Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga, kawanku_ " ucap sosok tersebut dan segera menghilang di dalam kegelapan

Pelajaran pun dimulai seperti biasa hingga sebuah kehebohan pun terdengar dari sebuah gudang dimana ada seorang perempuan berterian dengan sangat keras disana.

"S-Suara apa itu?" tanya satu dengan yang lainnya yang membuat kehebohan

"Tenang, semuanya harap tenang ya" ucap Luka-sensei yang berusaha menenangkan siswanya yang mulai panik dengan suara teriakan tersebut

"Luka-sensei, tolong ikut saya sebentar" ucap seorang pria yang memiliki rambut ungu panjang sambil masuk ke ruang kelas dimana Luka-sensei mengajar, Luka-sensei pun segera mengikuti orang tersebut keluar sedangkan karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi banyak sekali siswa dan sisiwi keluar dar ruang kelasnya dan mencari tau sumber suara tersebut, hingga mereka semua tiba di sebuah gudang sekolah yang sudah lama tidak di gunakan dimana semua sensei juga ada disana berjaga, salah seorang murid pun coba masuk ke dalam dan di dalam mereka melihat tubuh seorang gadis yang mati tergantung dengan tubuh diikat sebuah tali dengan dadanya tertusuk sebuah sekop yang biasa digunakan untuk menggali tanah di tambah dengan leher yang nyaris putus tersebut terlihat mata gadis itu keluar dari bola matanya serta lidah nya terjulur keluar darah segar masih menetes dari tubuh gadis tersebut, sontak membuat semua murid berteriak ketakutan termasuk dengan Rind an Miku.

Dari kejauhan Rin melihat sesosok pria yang menatap orang-orang tersebut dari jauh dengan tatapan dingin, Rin yang penasaran pun segera mengejar sosok tersebut dan malah menghilang begitu saja ketika Rin coba mencari tau tentang sosok tersebut.

"Siapa dia? Dan kenapa ada tragedy seperti ini di sekolah? Sebenarnya siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Siapa?" gumam Rin yang terlihat ketakutan dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di sekolahnya tersebut

* * *

 **End**

 **Bagaimana? Seram? Saia saja yang ngetik takut sendiri, baiklah sekian dulu…saia akan coba buat yang lebih panjang lagi dan lebih menantang mysterynya serta horror serta menakutkan plus gorenya biar yang membaca lebih tertantang lagi….dan tenang saja saia akan tetap member bumbu romance nya dan saia akan coba buat agak ada humournya sedikit….**

 **Karena itu saia membutuhkan dukungan kalian semua**

 **So….**

 **RnR PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE…..X3**


End file.
